Forgiveness
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: Alec has done something unforgivable, but can Magnus still forgive him?


Title: Forgiveness

Summary: Alec has done something unforgivable, but can Magnus still forgive him?

Ages: Magnus-21, Alec-20

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

Story

Alec turned the door handle slowly. He pushed the door. It didn't move. He'd locked it again. What a surprise. Not. He hadn't wanted anyone here – let alone Alec – after what had happened. He could probably tell that he was here even before he tried the door, and that's why it was locked. He might forget to lock it tomorrow.

Alec dropped the flowers at the bottom of the door before turning around and heading back down the corridor, his eyes filling slowly with tears. It had been three months since It had happened, and he had been to Magnus' apartment every day. So far, it had always been locked, but it was always worth trying. It couldn't do any harm. The only thing it could possibly do was show Magnus that he did still care about him, and that he hadn't left him for someone else. Maybe one of these days Magnus would actually let him in and listen to his explanation of why he did It.

Magnus sighed. He could see Alexander through the door, his Warlock magic allowing him to. The frustration and sadness was evident on the younger boys face as he walked away. He wanted to let him in. so, so much. But Magnus knew that once he let him in, he would just agree to whatever Alexander had to say, and then he could just waltz back into his life, without Magnus even wanting him to apologise. He would anyway, because that's just the kind of person he is. That wouldn't be fair on him though. Because Magnus needed an explanation to why It had happened.

Tomorrow he would tell Alexander to leave for good. Even if it was the opposite of what he actually wanted. He had to do it for Alexander, so he could carry on with his own life. He wanted Alexander to stay here with him for the rest of eternity, but he didn't want to have to listen to him explain if it was really true that Alexander just preferred her over him.

That would break him. Not just his heart, but his soul. And he couldn't just forget it and make Alexander stay with him when he preferred that girl. That would be unfair on both of them, and Alexander had caused too much pain for Magnus to forget it ever. He would just tell Alexander to go, live his life to the fullest, as his was so short, and Magnus had all of eternity.

Alec walked down the corridor towards Magnus' door. He tried the door handle, to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. He sat on the floor, head in his hands, Valentine's Day chocolates falling to the floor with him. Magnus had every right to be angry with him, but right now Alec just wanted to see him. Magnus could be as angry as he wanted, as long as Alec got to see him.

He stared the door pitifully, at the bottom where a chink of light was coming through. He pondered pushing the chocolates through, and decided to try. He stuck them under the door, and was in turn rewarded by a piece of paper from the other side. He grabbed it quickly, hoping to see anything written in Magnus' neat handwriting. He was disappointed. It was a sheet of printed paper. But he didn't care. As long as it was anything from Magnus, anything at all, he didn't mind. He would take anything.

'Leave me alone Alec, its over.'

Well, anything except that. Magnus must actually, truly hate him. Or at least incredibly bored of Alec being there, and just wanted to move on. It was like he didn't even care about Alec any more. Even the name written on the note made it look like he didn't care. 'Alec', he'd put, not Alexander. Just the same thing that everyone else called him. No special name just from Magnus anymore.

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to fight off tears of grief. He had really lost Magnus. His shoulders slumped, and he picked himself pf the ground.

"I still love you," he said to the door, thinking that Magnus might change his mind if he heard that. Nothing happened.

Alec moved down the corridor, trying to battle his emotions. Emotions made you weak. You couldn't be a good Shadowhunter if emotions got in the way. He coughed slightly, trying to choke back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

On the other side of the door, Magnus was shaking. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had ruined his only chance of real love, love that he would never get back. Silvery tears streamed down his cheeks as he stood up and walked around his apartment.

On the mantelpiece there was a framed photo of him and Alexander together - which he smashed angrily - and on the fridge he had stuck on a little photo of Alexander, that he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. He turned back to the door, and saw the small box of heart shaped Valentine's chocolates, and he collapsed to the floor and let himself cry.

Three Years Later

"Alec, hurry," Isabelle demanded. "They're going to run out," Alec rolled his eyes at her, and obediently took two steps at a time. They were going to a new shop that had just opened. A clothes shop of course. It specialised in men's fashion but did do some women's clothes as well, that Izzy wanted to try. She took Alec's hand and dragged him through the door.

"At least try and look enthusiastic," Isabelle reprimanded, glaring at him. "You never know, there could be some cute boys here," That was Alec's cue to glare at her. "Okay, fine, whatever," Isabelle shrugged. The shop bell chimed as the door closed, and Alec immediately headed for the notice board, planning to read it until Izzy had found a dress that she liked. He heard some rustling behind him, then some footsteps, hurried, as the assistant walked towards the front of the shop.

Izzy squealed suddenly. "Hey Mag-, oh sorry, wrong person," Alec spun around, wondering if it actually could be him. But it wasn't . Alec let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and he took in the man fully. He was another cute Asian guy, with black hair and dark eye makeup. Although it wasn't Magnus, Alec still felt his chest grow tight at the thought of him.

Izzy spent the next twenty minutes picking dresses to try on. She walked over to Alec. "I'm just going to go and put these on," she told him. Alec nodded stiffly, still thinking of Magnus. After about five minutes he heard a loud scream of rage coming from one of the changing rooms. He practically ran to them.

"Izzy, are you alright?" he called anxiously. He heard a disgruntled noise from one of the cubicles, and he went to stand in front of it. He banged on the door "Izzy?"

"I'm fine, it's just the idiot that was helping me wouldn't get me an eight instead of a six, and then the zip broke, but he said that I had to pay. So I kicked him. And now he's on the floor," Alec sighed.

"I'll go and find the manager," he said. Izzy burst out of the cubicle in a too-tight red dress with a half-broken zip.

"I'm coming," she stated. Alec shrugged, and walked outside into the main area of the shop. Izzy motioned for him to leave her alone, and he went back to the noticeboard. Izzy rang the bell, and then he heard footsteps again.

"How can I help?" he heard behind him. He froze completely. He knew that voice. Magnus. He wanted to turn around, wanted to look at him, or say something, or do anything. He felt elated, but also devastated at the same time.

His breath caught in his throat. His whole face felt flushed and he couldn't breathe. He tried to force some breath in and out of his lungs. Behind him, he could hear Izzy ranting to Magnus, and him promising that she wouldn't have to pay. God, he'd missed Magnus' voice. Soon she had been sent off to go and try on another dress, which would be given to her at half price.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and felt a tiny electric shock. And it wasn't just some cheesy love thing either. Magnus had literally accidentally given him an electric shock. The whole store suddenly smelled like Magnus. How did he not realise that before?

He managed to force his feet to move, and he turned, albeit slowly, to face the person that had tapped him. He gasped. Magnus was even more beautiful than when he last saw him. His cheekbones where more defined, and his golden eyes sparkled amidst heavy layers of black eyeliner.

His purple-tipped hair had been combed into spikes atop his head, and added an extra six centimetres to his height, extra height that he did not need. He was already taller than Alec. A dark purple suit and a few rings, as well as his signature earring, and he was complete. Alec felt all the air in his lungs disappear. He tried to inhale, but his throat felt like someone had sandpapered it. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Is there anything that you're looking for?" Magnus inquired politely. He looked exactly how Alec wished that he could feel. Indifferent. But as he looked closer, he could see that Magnus was biting his cheek as well, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. He shook his head and held out his hand.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec if you have to," Magnus' eyebrows rose, and a slight smile graced his lips.

"Magnus Bane. And I think I'll call you Alexander, it suits you," Alec felt like jumping down in excitement and happiness.

"Do you want to go for a drink sometime?" he asked, wondering what was wrong with him. Did he have a fearless rune or something? Magnus' eyes sparkled softly

" I would love to. I have some things I want to talk about with you," he replied.

And there you go. Oneshot complete. If anyone wants to know what It was, I might make a prequel. That was really fun to write. Better than some of the other things I've done admittedly, but not great.

I might do more Malec fanfics now, because for some reason I find it easier to write a gay couple than a straight couple. I don't know why. I think it might be because with Malec, they're both boys, so I can just guess what they're thinking.

I probably did a very bad job of it.

If anyone that can actually write wants to do their own version of this story, please do. I would love to read it. Sorry if I stole anyone's plot! I haven't read that many fanfics on The Mortal Instruments yet, and I haven't seen any ones with the same plot yet, so hopefully it's all different.

Sorry if I offended anyone with my portrayal of Magnus, as he does seem kinda incredibly OOC. If you did like it, or if you hated it, please tell me, along with how I can make it better. I really don't like it when people just put stuff like "That was awful" and then leave no explanation, because then the writer is just sitting there like 'Why? What was the point?'

Well, um, okay, yeah. Goodbye. I suppose. Please review this story to make me a happier person. It's a very easy thing to do. All I'm asking is like 20 seconds of your life. And then I can do a second go of this story, and it'll be better the next time round. Yay! Please be nice people and review, to make everything happier!

(P.S sorry for the accidental lines everywhere. The only important ones are the double lines)


End file.
